


Love Hurts

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: Squip finally feels what love is likeHe never knew the downside of it
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Love Hurts

Slow dance music blared through the speakers as Squip stood in a corner away from everyone else. Not that he could be seen but he didn't wanna invade Jeremy's space so he just watched him from afar.  
Jeremy was currently dancing with Michael since it was prom night and Jeremy finally got the courage to ask him. 

Squip sighed, watching his host have fun. He honestly wish he could replace Michael right then and there but.. he just looked so happy and Squip didn't wanna ruin that.  
He didn't know why he was acting this way, honestly. It was a strange.. feeling for him. 

He never experienced it before but Jeremy tried to explain different human emotions to Squip. He only knew some of the basic ones like lust, anger, happiness.. never really got to complicated things. 

He never thought twice about some of the fantasies he had while just talking to Jeremy. He had no clue, of course. Squip never had any feelings to talk about. 

Maybe it was the way he imagined Jeremy's arms around his neck as they slow danced in an empty park after dark, sharing a kiss by the water fountain after. Or maybe the soft Eskimo kisses he could give away whenever he wanted to when Jeremy had a bad day. Sometimes he even imagined them just holding each other like it was the last day on Earth. 

Was this normal? Maybe. He should probably ask Jeremy. But he really didn't want to intrude. Then again.. he really wanted to know.  
Squip just stayed silent as he watched Michael whisper something to Jeremy. Must've been something dirty since Jeremy's face turned a bright red then they ran off somewhere. 

Squip just stayed in the designated corner, trying to process what he just felt.  
He felt.. mad but not really.. Jeremy said jealousy is an emotion. Maybe that was it. 

Was he jealous of Michael..?  
Maybe that's it. 

He definitely didn't wanna ruin their relationship now. It's too late for that. 

He was happy for Jeremy and that's all that matters to him. Sure he cares about him a whole bunch but.. he wouldn't go out his way unless something were to happen... 

No, no Squip. You're better than this.  
He's not ruining anything. 

He watched as Jeremy finally returned, his face a brigh red along with his lips. 

Squip already knew what they did so no need in asking later on. Speaking of later, it is getting kinda late and Squip definitely didn't want Jeremy walking home out past dark. Plus.. some alone time with Jeremy would be nice. 

'Jeremy, you should get going soon.' Squip said, appearing next to them. 

-but I don't wanna.-

'Unless you want to get kidnapped, I advise you to leave in the next five minutes.'

-Fiiiiine. You're such a buzz kill..-

'I'm only protecting you.'

Jeremy just rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed when the song was over.  
-Can Micha drive me home?-

'No.' He responded immediately. 

-But wouldn't that be safer..?-

'Go home or you won't see Michael tomorrow.'

Jeremy widened his eyes slightly and let out a little gasp. -You wouldn't dare!- He glared at Squip. 

'Oh I would.' Squip said then held up his fingers to look like a snap. 

Jeremy sighed quietly and checked his phone. "Sorry Michael, I gotta go.."  
Michael frowned and pecked Jeremy's lips, mumbling a goodbye to him. 

Squip walked next to Jeremy as they walked out the school building side by side.  
"Sooo.. care on telling me what that was about?"

'Whatever do you mean?' Squip crossed his arms. 

"I know you know I won't get kidnapped so what was the reason? Did you just want me away from Michael or.. whatever?" Jeremy huffed, walking through a park to take a shortcut. 

'I just thought it'd be best getting a headstart.'

"Why? Is the school burning down this time?"

'Too soon and no the school is not burning down.' Squip said, looking up slightly at Jeremy. 

There wasn't much of a difference in height but stan short Squip. 

"Oh. Then.. why'd I have to leave..?"

'I just.. felt like walking you home tonight and I wanted to talk for a bit.'

"So.. you made me leave the best thing of my life to talk?? This better be important because I am not spending the entire night with you. I wanna spend it with Michael." Jeremy huffed, stopping where he was. 

'I mean sorta..' Squip mumbled quietly. 'So.. I think I felt a new feeling..?'

"Seriously? What'd it feel like, maybe I can describe it." Jeremy grinned, honestly proud of Squip. 

'It's like.. my circuits are exploding and I feel like I'm on cloud nine! I get this fluttery feeling and-.. and it's making me wanna do this-'  
Squip said then stood on his tip toes and cupped Jeremy's face. 

Jeremy, on the other hand, was caught very off guard by this when Squip kissed him. His lips felt like fuzzy static, honestly wanting to kiss back but since his mind was everywhere at the moment.. he pushed Squip away. 

Squip stumbled back slightly, furrowing his brows in confusion. His face turned to slight horror as he just realized what he did. 

Jeremy looked mad but.. confused? It was hard to comprehend at the moment. 

Squip looked around which was when he realized they were by the water fountain.  
The same water fountain he imagined. 

The water fountain where he wanted to share their first kiss.. 

This was definitely not how he wanted to do this. 

Squip was confused, Jeremy was mad and now they're in awkward silence.  
"So.. I guess it was love..?" Jeremy said afer a moment. 

Love. 

So that's the word. 

It sounded nice but it hurt.  
Squip never knew of the downside of it. Guess this was it. 

'If that's what it's called.' Squip shrugged, fiddling with his sleeves. 

"Squip I can't-"  
'I know! And I hate it!'

Jeremy honestly wanted to say something but all he could really mutter out was "shutdown."

Squip sighed as he pixelated away. He knew he goofed and desperately wanted to apologize but now he can't exactly do that now. 

So this is love. 

Nobody ever really knew how it worked since things are still working out. 

Maybe this is why people try to hold in their feelings. 

Holding them in must hurt less than getting rejected.


End file.
